Sleeping with the telephone
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: ItaSaku AU/NONmassacre.  Itachi and his squad are sent off to fight in the war, leaving his wife Sakura behind with terrible nightmares, and uncomforting thought that he might not come home. Our young Mrs. Uchiha finds herself sleeping with the telephone.
1. Sleeping with the Telephone

A/N: So this one came to me while I was listening to my angst list on my ipod, and it hit me as GENIUS! cuz I have _**really **_been wanting to do a tear jerk-er for awhile now, and I hope this one makes the cut. Also if this is all smushed together i apologize greatly. however, as of late, when ever i upload a word document to , then it smushes everything together, and each time i try to fix it, says 'FUCK YOU! I WANT IT SMUSHY!' so again, I apologize.

1-shot song fic.

ItaSaku Drama, it probably won't have a sequel unless I have another stroke of genius. And as is I'm not even sure of how it will end until I finish it tonight, and re-read it a few times.

AU/non-massacre, Itachi and Sakura are married, and there is a war going on between Leaf, and Mist. And Itachi's team is sent to the front lines of the battle field. Enjoy!

The song is '_Sleeping with the telephone_' By Reba McEntire & Faith Hill

Quick sum-up of the original song in case any of you are unfamiliar with it, they are singing about how she works for the army registration, and her boyfriend/fiancé/husband (she's not too clear on which) is sent overseas during the war, so she spends her night cold and alone and sleeps with the phone by the bed in case someone calls her to tell her he's died. At the end of the song she says that something awakes her from where he should be. She reaches out to him and the telephone rings.

Aka, He died.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, I don't own this song, but I **DO** own this story though.

_** Sleeping with the telephone...**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Be careful." was the last thing I said to my husband, as he kissed my forehead, and disappeared with his squad to help in the ongoing war against Mist. Being a Kunoichi, all I could do was suck it up, and go back to work, the whole time trying not to think he won't be there when I get home tonight.

I pretty much zombie through work, and after clocking out, I set out on a lonely walk home. On any normal night, Itachi would be out of work before me, then com to pick me up at the hospital so we could walk home together, and I could make dinner for the two of us. However, tonight I only make dinner for one, take a quick shower, and go to bed.

For some reason I cry myself to sleep, I can't figure out why, because I've spent countless nights in bed by myself whenever he had a mission. But I guess tonight it's different. I try not to think he won't come home, but it's no use, I walk to the living room, unplug our house phone, and plug it back in, in our bedroom, on his side of the bed, then I go back to sleep.

I wake up from another nightmare reaching for Itachi, only to find he isn't there. And tears spring to my eyes again. Two months ago he left to fight in this war, and every day I miss him. Every night I cry because I'm all alone, every night is colder than the night before, and every night that he isn't with me, I try not to think that he won't come home, so I pray God keeps him safe. Glancing at my clock, I decided to go into work early, the earlier I go in, the earlier I get out.

I arrive at the hospital just before dawn, and right as I was about to walk through the doors, I hear my name being called. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" I turn to find Konohamaru running towards me, letter in hand. He stops directly in front of me, and pants for breath. "I -pant- just -pant- went to your house, -pant-pant- but you had already left. Here Sakura-san, a letter came for you when the Hokage's reports came in from Mist." he explained, immediately my day was better. A letter from Itachi, it was exactly what I needed. "Thank you Konohamaru." I said, as he handed me the letter, then I bent down and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome Sakura-san. Have a good day at work." and he ran off.

I walked straight to my office, sat down and opened the letter.

_ My dearest Sakura._

_Forgive me for having not written sooner, however I have been quite preoccupied. Shizune, the medic assigned to our squad, has been tiring herself greatly with your friend Naruto. He is always so rash. However, a great Ninja. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shizune all send their regards to you. And they all say they miss you greatly._

_I cannot even begin, Sakura, to tell you how very much I miss you though. You are what keeps me going, I push through every long day out here, because I know that when this is over, I will be coming home to you. And our home, and our village. And in that knowledge I fight on, always in hopes that today, will be the day we end this war, and tomorrow, I will be on my way home. To you._

_Know that I am always thinking of you, love you always._

_ Itachi_

I set the letter aside to take home, and read again later. And I set off to work with a smile on my face, for the first time since he was sent away.

"ITACHI!" I shot up in bed, gasping for air from the disturbing dream I had just awakened from. And I felt tears streaming down my face yet again. It has been a year since I received his letter, and since then I haven't heard a single thing. The status reports have been coming in from Shikamaru's squad lately, and that makes me worry even more, because although the reports are good news, I haven't heard anything about Itachi's squad in six months, and it has been taking a toll on me. I get up and walk down stairs to my kitchen, and then I pull a bottle of sake from the cupboard. As the alcohol burns its way down my throat, I glance out the window towards my neighbor's yard, I see the hidden leaf symbol hanging from her fence, and immediately start crying again, as it just reminds me that she is probably up every night just like I am. I often wonder if becoming a medic was the best idea, considering the circumstances I think it was a very bad idea. Being a medic allows my subconscious to conjure up the most horrible things that could have happened to Itachi and... '_**SHUT UP!**_' I jump when I hear inner Sakura, she's been absent for awhile now. '_**He'll be ok. I think... just go back to sleep Sak.**_' I nod, and walk over to the couch, where I fall to sleep only to wake up an hour later, remembering that the telephone is by the bed. So I walk to my bedroom, where I sleep with the telephone.

"Sakura, you aren't looking so well. Maybe you should take the rest of the week off." Tsunade said, as I clocked out that evening. "I haven't been doing well Shishou. Is there any news on his squad?" I ask, desperation in my voice, twenty months have gone by. We've finally won the war, but a few squads were unaccounted for, and Itachi's squad was one of them. So while most of our Shinobi were returning home to their families, some were still out there somewhere. Missing.

Tsunade frowns and shakes her head. "But you can't give up Sakura. They'll be home." She said, trying to comfort me. I nod dumbly and begin walking home once more. On the way I stop by the Yamanaka flower shop, but as I peered in the window, I saw Shikamaru down on one knee in front of Ino, and started for home again. While seeing Shikamaru propose was a happy sight, I couldn't help the fact that my heart twisted in agony, and I got flash backs of when Itachi had proposed to me. And I finish my walk home with tears in my eyes. I skipped dinner, I no longer had an appetite, opting instead to just shower, and go to bed.

Suddenly I was awakened by a feeling coming from Itachi's side of the bed, but as soon as I reached for him, the telephone rang. I reached over and answered it, my voice cracking on the 'hello'. I was greeted by the very solemn voice of Tsunade. "Sakura, its Tsunade. I think you should come to my office immediately, there's news." And then she hung up. To be perfectly honest, I don't remember hanging up the phone, getting dressed, or leaving the house. But I had apparently done all of that as I found myself fully clothed and walking painstakingly towards the Hokage tower that was a few meters in front of me now. Something in Tsunade's voice had sounded so dreadfully off. And with every step I took towards her office, my heart cracked a little more. Was he lost? Was he captured? Was he hurt? Is he… I couldn't finish it, I couldn't even think it. I belatedly realized I had reached Tsunade's door, and I knocked timidly.

"Come in Sakura." I walked in, and immediately tears fell from my eyes, and my heart burst.

"Sakura."

For standing right in front of me, was…

"Itachi!"

I yelled, and flung myself into his arms. Thanking God above that he was safe, he was home, that I had my husband back. And this time, for good.

_The End_

A/N: YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM DIDN'T YOU!

What kind of fan-girl _**KILLS**_ her favorite pairing! _**I**_ would have cried if I had done that! Which is saying something!

Soooo anyway, I hope that was as eye dabbingly fluffy as I was going for. Cuz **KAMI** I have goose bumps! But then, those could be because I am sitting in the AC wearing booty shorts and a tank top. Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked this one.

Ame no Gintsuki!


	2. SWTT Alternate Ending

_**Sleeping with the telephone, alternate ending...**_

Picks up where Tsunade gives her the rest of the week off, I recommend reading the first part over to understand again what is going on. Lol, I had to.

_Standard Disclaimer applies..._

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sakura, you aren't looking so well. Maybe you should take the rest of the week off." Tsunade said, as I clocked out that evening. "I haven't been doing well Shishou. Is there any news on his squad?" I ask, desperation in my voice, twenty months have gone by. We've finally won the war, but a few squads were unaccounted for, and Itachi's squad was one of them. So while most of our Shinobi were returning home to their families, some were still out there somewhere. Missing.

Tsunade frowns and shakes her head. "But you can't give up Sakura. They'll be home." She said, trying to comfort me. I nod dumbly and begin walking home once more. On the way I stop by the Yamanaka flower shop, but as I peered in the window, I saw Shikamaru down on one knee in front of Ino, and started for home again. While seeing Shikamaru propose was a happy sight, I couldn't help the fact that my heart twisted in agony, and I got flash backs of when Itachi had proposed to me. I finish my walk home with tears in my eyes. I once again skip dinner, no longer having an appetite, opting instead to just shower, and go to bed. Hours later I am in a deep sleep.

Suddenly I was awakened by a feeling coming from Itachi's side of the bed, but as soon as I reached for him, the telephone rang. I reached over and answered it, my voice cracking on the 'hello'. I was greeted by the very solemn voice of Tsunade. "Sakura, its Tsunade. I think you should come to my office immediately, there's news." And then she hung up. To be perfectly honest, I don't remember hanging up the phone, getting dressed, or leaving the house. But I had apparently done all of that as I found myself fully clothed and walking painstakingly towards the Hokage tower that was a few meters in front of me now. Something in Tsunade's voice had sounded so dreadfully off. And with every step I took towards her office, my heart cracked a little more. Was he lost? Was he captured? Was he hurt? Is he… I couldn't finish it, I couldn't even think it. I belatedly realized I had reached Tsunade's door, and I knocked timidly.

"Come in Sakura." I walked in and was greeted with the saddened and apologetic faces of the people before me. Standing with their faces to me, were Tsunade-shishou, Shizune, and Naruto. But facing the wall, tears falling from his face, and clutching something, was Sasuke. 'No..' "Sakura, what I'm about to tell you isn't easy..." Tsunade's voice became distant from me as Sasuke turned around and slowly, so slowly as if time had stopped, walked toward me. "The team was captured..." Each step took longer for Sasuke to approach me, "In order to save his comrades..." 'Don't say it Shishou', my mind was screaming. "Your Husband Itachi stayed behind.." 'no.. No. NO.' "I'm so sorry I couldn't save him Sakura." Sasuke said as he handed me the fabric he had been clutching so tightly up till now, 'No!' My mind yelled once more. For the fabric I now held, was Itachi's ANBU vest, and Mask... "We're very sorry Sakura, Itachi is gone." Tsunade looked away as she said the words that would kill me.

"_**No ITACHI!**_"

I burst into tears as my world went black.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_The End._

.

.

A/N: Don't hate on the tear jerkers! If we don't cry once in awhile, we aren't human!

Please review without flaming. Thank you.


End file.
